


Hotel Fanfiction (to be renamed)

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: James and Elizabeth March decide to start a family and are blessed with a beautiful baby girl. In order to spare her from the great deal of pain they've faced at one time or another, they create a life for her in which she can grow up protected and loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Thirty one year old serial killer James Patrick March stood at the front doors of his brilliant new masterpiece, the Hotel Cortez. Most of the hotel functioned as the mausoleum that housed the decaying bodies of his numerous murder victims, but there was a part of the hotel that only those close to James were permitted to enter; this was the part of the hotel in which his family resided. 

His wife Elizabeth was a gorgeous young woman of twenty two. She had a killer sense of fashion and a shoe collection to die for. The couple had a one year old daughter named Cyan. Her eyes were a rich chocolate color, adorned with flecks of deep crimson; she had her mother’s fair flawless skin, which contrasted perfectly with the stunning dark hair she inherited from her father. 

Cyan was a curious child, exploring the vast wonders of her home any time she got the chance. 

There was one room that she was particularly intrigued by, but whenever she got close to discovering its secrets, one of her parents or her aunts came along without fail to ruin her adventure. 

As the years went by, Cyan explored less and less, and eventually forgot her interest in the secrets of Room 33.

Chapter One

Slim rays of light poked through the dark red curtains of Cyan’s bedroom, her fair skin giving off a soft glow. Her eyes cracked open reluctantly; she was so comfortable she didn’t want to get up. Unfortunately, that wasn’t and option.

“Come on Cyan, it’s time to get up.” came her father’s distinct voice. Cyan groaned quietly but sat up and stretched, getting out of her comfortable bed quickly so she wouldn’t be tempted to fall asleep again. 

Her long sleek mahogany hair cascaded down her back, stopping a few inches above her waist.  

She trudged over to her wardrobe and lazily pulled it open, reaching inside it for whatever outfit she saw first; this ended up being a soft red sweater, ebony jeans with rips in the knees, chunky black combat boots, and a black denim vest with bronze buttons. She completed the look with a thin black beanie, the bottom of it studded with small black gems. This was a very casual look in her mother’s eyes, but Cyan loved how well everything fit together, so Elizabeth didn’t try to convince her not to wear it. 

Cyan grabbed her brush and ran it through the ends of her hair quickly, making it look decent at the very least. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she headed into the kitchen of her family’s penthouse suite to get breakfast. She was greeted by her mother and two aunts, Liz and Iris. 

“Good morning dear.” Elizabeth said.

“Good morning.” Cyan replied, opening the fridge and grabbing an apple. “What are you all talking about?” she asked, sitting down next to her mother.

“Nothing that would be of any interest to you, dear. Just business and other grown up things.” Elizabeth replied.

“I'm not a baby, mom. You don't have to talk to me like I wouldn't understand it.” Cyan said, feeling a little hurt. 

“Oh no honey, she didn’t mean it like that. It’s just a rather dull conversation.” Liz Taylor explained, clearing the air of any confusion on Cyan’s part.

“Fair enough.” Cyan said with a small shrug. Elizabeth turned her gaze back to her daughter.

“Cyan, why don’t you go spend some time with your father while your aunts and I talk?” she suggested.

“Okay.” Cyan replied. She rose from her chair and exited the kitchen, rounding the corner to the living room. Elizabeth put her head in her hands, feeling glum.

“Ugh, what am I going to do? Cyan needs to know that things aren’t going well with her father and me, but I don’t want her to get hurt.” she muttered.

“She’s gonna be more hurt if you don’t tell her.” Iris said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“You're right. I just need to find the right time to tell her.” Elizabeth continued, holding her head up a bit higher. 

“That's our girl.” Liz Taylor smiled, casting a glance at Iris, who nodded.

“I don't want to wait too long… I'll talk to James. I think it would be best to tell her sooner rather than later.” Elizabeth concluded. She talked with Liz and Iris for a while longer before she went to find James and tell him her thoughts on the matter.

Elizabeth walked into the living room where she saw Cyan sitting next to James, the two having a light hearted conversation.

“Cyan, can I speak with your father privately please?” she asked, walking over to the pair.

“Sure.” Cyan replied, standing and exiting the room. Elizabeth turned her attention to James, who smiled cheekily.

“Missed me, have you my dear?” he asked, swirling his drink around in its glass.

“You haven’t changed much.” Elizabeth shot back coolly. “When are we going to tell Cyan what’s going on, James?” she continued.

“We’ll sit down for a family meal, and we can tell her then.” James replied, taking a sip of his drink.

“That sounds fair. Okay, this Friday then.” Elizabeth agreed, standing. She started walking out of the room and turned abruptly.

“Drinking this early? What kind of impression do you think that will have on your child?” she added with a scoff. 

She turned back around, and swept around the corner, her long dress flowing elegantly behind her. James smiled, entranced by her beauty. 

Though their marriage was not what it used to be, James loved her as much as he had all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night rolled around and James, Elizabeth, and Cyan were sitting around the dining room table. James and Elizabeth looked to each other, then to Cyan.

“Cyan,there’s something  your father and I need to tell you.” Elizabeth began.

“What’s that?” Cyan asked curiously.

“We’re not going to be living together anymore. Your mother and I decided it’s best that I move back into my old suite; I suppose you could call it a bachelor pad.” James began.

“Don’t you love each other anymore?” she asked in disbelief.

“We’re still on okay terms, but the love we had for each other… I’m afraid it’s just not what it used to be.” Elizabeth continued gently. Cyan looked down sadly, trying not to cry.

“Oh no Cyan, this isn’t a sad thing. This is going to help us work out how we feel in a healthy way.” James cut in, trying to make Cyan feel better about the whole situation.

“Can I be excused? I don’t feel well.” Cyan said.

“Of course.” Elizabeth replied. Cyan rose from her seat and walked to her room. Elizabeth sighed heavily and looked at James.

“Did we do the right thing?” she asked guiltily.

“I believe we did. The right thing isn’t always easy, but it’s often something that needs to be done.” James replied wisely, taking a sip of his scotch.

“I just hope that Cyan can accept this is how it’s going to be from now on.” Elizabeth said. She stood and walked out of the dining room, most likely going to talk to Cyan. When James saw that she was instead going to her own room, he decided it was time to take his leave. He said goodnight to Cyan and headed back to his own lonely suite.

Hours later, Cyan awoke to the quiet hum of the coffee machine brewing a strong blend of joe. She got up and walked into the kitchen, gently rubbing her bleary eyes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” came the kind and gentle voice of her aunt Liz.

“Morning.” Cyan replied simply. She sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of water.

“What would you like to eat?” Liz asked her.

“I’m not really hungry right now, but thank you for asking.” Cyan replied solemnly.

“What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you this glum.” Liz said; it were as if she could see the dark cloud hanging over Cyan’s head.

“Mom and Dad are in a fight, and Dad’s moving into a different suite than us.” the girl told her, resting the head on her hands. Liz frowned. She had known that James and Elizabeth were unhappy lately, but it seemed as though things had gotten worse.

“Sometimes things just happen, sweetheart. Your parents still care for each other, but they… well, I suppose they’ll be happier with some space between them.” Liz replied in a delicate manner. 

“I hope so, I don’t want them to fight anymore.” Cyan said, running her hands through her hair. She stood up and hugged her aunt, then grabbed her glass of water and retreated to her room. Liz sighed; she really hated seeing Cyan upset, but she had never been this sad. Hopefully things would get better once the constant arguments between James and Elizabeth were put to rest.


End file.
